


Heteroflexible (ShinKawo)

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kaworu, Boys Kissing, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Español | Spanish, Friends to Lovers, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Roleswap, Rough Sex, SHINKAWO, Seduction, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Orientation, Temptation, Top Shinji, Wall Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Shinji Ikari se consideraba heterosexual hasta la noche que vio a su compañero de departamento vistiendo ropa de mujer y dijo cosas que quizás no debía.Kaworu Nagisa supo desde mucho antes que el otro no era precisamente tan hetero como afirmaba serlo.No. Shinji era heteroflexible, ¿o tal vez ni eso?





	Heteroflexible (ShinKawo)

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS es ShinjixKaworu (ShinKawo). No suelo invertir mucho los roles en esta OTP pero soy partidaria absoluta de la versatilidad y si bien en este caso tengo preferencia por el KawoShin, quise probar algo distinto luego de mucho tiempo.

Pensé que sería uno de esos típicos fines de semanas aburridos en los que no haría más que quedarme en casa encerrado, bebiendo unas cervezas y viendo pornografía de mala calidad en internet. Tuve ganas de salir aquel sábado por la noche al cine o a beber algo en algún bar pero a Touji se le ocurrió salir de viaje con su novia y Kensuke me dijo que tenía que estudiar para sus exámenes de la universidad.

Por fin pensé en invitar a mi compañero de departamento -Kaworu Nagisa- pero mi idea de salida se fue al demonio en cuanto golpeé la puerta de su habitación y él la abrió con su acostumbrada actitud despreocupada.

—Hola, Shinji -me saludó con una bonita sonrisa que en verdad me inquietó bastante pero no precisamente por ese detalle sino porque traía puesto un vestido de mujer y unas botas de tacón aguja, también estaba maquillado y se había puesto una larga peluca rubia-

Quedé pasmado por unos instantes al verlo de esa manera. Realmente no era como si me sorprendiera que usara atuendos extravagantes, al fin de cuentas, mi compañero era cosplayer y solía participar en eventos de manera ocasional pero esa fue la primera vez que se mostraba ante mí vestido como una mujer y no supe cómo sentirme al respecto.

¡¡¡Es que se veía demasiado bien!!!

En verdad se veía increíble con ese corto y ceñido vestido negro brillante, sabía que estaba hecho de látex al igual que sus botas, había visto ese material muchas veces en vídeos de temática sadomasoquista. Kaworu tenía todo el aspecto de una dominatrix, solo le faltaba el látigo. Cualquiera que no lo conociera iba a pensar que se trataba de una mujer, su figura estilizada y su piel blanca sin un solo rastro de vello lo hacían ver como una fémina con actitud dominante.

—Al parecer te quedaste sin palabras.

—Es que... -volví a mirarlo de arriba para abajo sin poder decir precisamente qué era lo que me provocaba verlo así, solo sabía que me estaba por generar una muy inoportuna erección y necesitaba huir de allí pero a la vez, no quería dejar de mirarlo-

—¿Te gusta como me veo, Shinji? -preguntó guiñando un ojo y yo me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, sentía como si se hubiera dado cuenta y estuviera coqueteándome adrede, cosa que no me tomaba por sorpresa porque era algo que Kaworu solía hacer de tanto en tanto con los chicos que se le quedaban viendo embelesados-

Sí, sabía que mi compañero era homosexual y él lo asumía sin ningún problema. De hecho, él mismo me lo contó hace años aunque a mí su orientación sexual no me importaba. Kaworu era un muy buen amigo y no tenía quejas de él como compañero de departamento. Lo respetaba y él a mí también aunque algunas veces me decía cosas que yo no comprendía si iban en broma o en serio.

Por mi parte, siempre me consideré heterosexual e incluso salí con un par de chicas, pero solo fueron relaciones pasajeras, de esas que no estaban destinadas a durar. Claro que quería tener una novia con quien salir y descargar toda la energía sexual que a veces acumulaba pero no hallaba a nadie que se fijara en mí.

Kaworu estaba al tanto de eso y solía gastarme bromas algo subidas de tono, como que gustoso podía ayudarme a "solucionar" mi situación; yo solo tenía que decirle que sí y él se encargaría de lo demás. En otra oportunidad aislada, incluso llegamos a besarnos aunque solo fue a causa del alcohol, me puse ebrio y me dejé llevar pero las cosas no fueron más allá.

—Te ves bien -comenté intentando disimular un poco- ¿Pero por qué estás vestido así?

—Es que los chicos de mi grupo de cosplay quieren participar en un concurso y salí sorteado para interpretar un personaje femenino. Mañana haremos una sesión de fotos un tanto sugestiva -sonrió de lado- Solo me pidieron que use un traje de chica pero no especificaron si tenía que ir vestido como mujer fatal o como niña inocente -explicó- Creo que este atuendo me queda genial.

No entendí muy bien lo que me pasaba pero me molestó escuchar eso de que sus amigos lo verían vestido así y encima harían una sesión fotográfica de esas. Me fue imposible contenerme y preguntar al respecto.

—¿Qué tipo de sesión será esa?

—Una orientada al público adulto.

—¿No me digas que piensas incursionar como actor porno? -bromeé intentando disfrazar mi fastidio-

—¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que será algo sugestivo, nada explícito. Tengo que interpretar a un trap que es secuestrado y violado por un grupo de chicos. ¡Será divertido!

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y ahí sí ya no pude fingir que no me importaba aquello.

—No sé lo que es un trap pero no lo encuentro para nada divertido. Es más, me parece horrible e indignante que te prestes a algo así.

—Shinji, por favor -rodó los ojos, le había parecido exagerado lo mío- Es solo un juego además de un trabajo, para que lo sepas, me van a dar una buena suma de dinero por la sesión. Las fotos las van a subir a una página web donde los usuarios pagan por ver ese tipo de contenido. A mí no me molesta para nada participar de algo como eso y además mis amigos son respetuosos.

—¿Y si se aprovechan de ti y terminan violándote en serio? -en verdad no podía más con todo eso, me estaba hartando que se lo tomara todo tan a la ligera pero lo que me irritaba más era que alguien más tuviera el privilegio de verlo de esa manera- Bien podrían emocionarse con la dichosa sesión o al verte vestido así y...-- -callé de golpe, me estaba comprometiendo demasiado al emitir mi opinión de esa manera-

—¡Vamos! No va a pasar nada que yo no quiera -tomó mi mano y me metió a su habitación- Ven aquí, quiero que me digas qué traje me queda mejor.

Definitivamente esa no fue una buena idea. Estaba enojado pero también estaba sintiéndome excitado y comenzaba a temer por las acciones fuera de lugar que pudiera cometer en ese estado. Me senté en su cama con las piernas cruzadas para intentar ocultar mi problema y me puse a observarlo cambiándose de ropa frente a un gran espejo.

Kaworu no tenía problema en mostrarse desnudo frente a mis ojos, no sentía pudor ni me pedía que viera hacia otra parte mientras él se quitaba las prendas de vestir. Estuvo desfilando pura ropa de mujer para mí, algunas eran demasiado provocativas y no me hacía gracia la idea de que se exhibiera así frente a los de su grupo.

—Todavía no me has dicho cuál crees que debería usar para la sesión de fotos, Shinji -reclamó mientras terminaba de colocarse un diminuto vestido de color vino que dejaba ver parte de sus nalgas-

Me sentí algo avergonzado cuando me sorprendí a mí mismo todo embobado y boquiabierto, viéndole la retaguardia a mi compañero. A decir verdad, estaba que moría de ganas por tocar ese tentador trasero que exhibía ante mis ojos con total descaro.

Kaworu era delgado pero tenía una figura armoniosa, una cintura bien definida, unas bonitas caderas y unos glúteos levantados que podrían matar de envidia a cualquier mujer que pasa horas en el gimnasio. En mi pervertida mente ya lo había nalgueado al menos una veintena de veces mientras lo veía así.

Me costaba creer que se había animado a usar ropa interior femenina. Sí, el muy condenado estaba usando lencería y pude ver bien que se trataba de una tanga de encaje blanco. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Tenía que salir de esa habitación cuanto antes, me estaba poniendo demasiado caliente y ya no podía seguir con las piernas cruzadas, mi pene estaba por explotar dentro de mi pantalón y ya lo resistía más.

—Creo que este atuendo es perfecto -dijo él- Ya está decidido, es el que usaré para la sesión.

—¿¡Qué!? -sus palabras me dejaron alarmado- De ninguna manera puedes ir así.

—¿Entonces crees que me veo muy mal? -parecía decepcionado, no quise decir que se veía mal sino que estuviera así delante de otras personas pero en ese momento, yo no conseguía pensar ni hablar con claridad-

—No, no te ves mal al contrario, me encanta cómo luces con esa ropa -sentí que me sonrojaba por completo diciendo todas esas cosas- En verdad, fácilmente podrías pasar por una hermosa chica y eso hace que mi pene se sienta confundido.

Quise morirme cuando me dí cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, me sentía el ser más tonto y vil sobre la faz de la Tierra en ese preciso instante. Noté entonces que Kaworu quedó muy serio y temí haberlo ofendido.

—¿Mmm? -lo escuché murmurar, se cruzó de brazos y me vio de un modo tan extraño que no supe cómo interpretar-

Lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme callado en ese momento pero solo abrí la boca para arruinar aún más todo el desastre que provoqué.

—Quiero decir...emmm...¡¡¡te ves tan sexy que hasta a mí, que soy heterosexual, me dan ganas de follarte!!!

Eso había sido demasiado. Me levanté con prisa de la cama y salí de su recámara con intenciones de dirigirme a la mía pero ni bien gané el pasillo, escuché el sonido de sus tacones, era obvio que él venía persiguiéndome. 

Intenté meterme a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave pero antes de que pudiera lograr mi cometido, Kaworu me alcanzó y me detuvo tomándome el brazo izquierdo y atrayéndome hacia atrás con cierta violencia. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar, sentí mi espalda impactando contra algo y luego ya tenía a mi compañero acorralándome entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Furioso, levanté la mirada hacia él con todas las intenciones de reclamarle pero eso quedó en un inútil intento porque me tomó desprevenido el hecho de sentir una de sus manos sobre mi bragueta. Se puso a acariciar y apretar mi entrepierna que estaba para entonces completamente endurecida y clamando por atenciones.

—Kaworu... -me sentía desconcertado pero no era capaz de apartarlo, él no decía nada, solo me veía con total fijeza y me sonreía-

Se acercó a besarme de repente y yo lo correspondí ton total desesperación. Y no, esta vez no me encontraba alcoholizado ni nada semejante, estaba consciente y horriblemente excitado, más aún por el modo tan atrevido en el que metía su lengua en mi boca haciendo que el beso se tornara húmedo e intenso. ¡Mierda, él besaba tan bien! No quería que se detuviera y cuando lo hizo, me sentí algo frustrado.

Sus caricias habían cesado también pero en lugar de eso, lo vi colocarse de rodillas en el piso mientras tomaba el elástico de mi pantalón junto con mi ropa interior y los estiraba para abajo hasta dejarlos a la altura de mis rodillas. Al sentir que mi erección fue liberada, experimenté un gran alivio pero al agachar la mirada hacia él, una gran vergüenza se apoderó de mí.

—Kaworu, espera -le pedí al comprobar sus intenciones pero era evidente que no me escucharía, él solo observaba mi pene erecto y lubricado con la sonrisa digna de un triunfador-

Sus manos se ciñeron a mis caderas para que no escapara aunque en realidad a esas alturas ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo, no cuando comenzaba a estremecerme apenas al sentir su lengua lamiendo la parte posterior de mi pene, deslizándose hacia arriba hasta alcanzar el glande que de inmediato se puso a succionar.

—¡Aaaah...Kaworu! -apenas había iniciado y yo sentía que me temblaban las piernas, era en verdad demasiado excitante verlo y mucho más sentirlo; no podía creer que me estuviera gustando tanto, tenía a otro hombre practicándome el mejor oral de toda mi vida y haciéndome dudar tan abrupta y repentinamente de mi orientación-

Cuando su boca tomó mi miembro por completo, empecé a gemir como un desesperado. Se sentía condenadamente bien, su cavidad era cálida y húmeda, no pensé que podía ser tan agradable estar en su boca. Fue que con una de sus manos se dispuso a acariciar mis testículos mientras las succiones se intensificaban y sus dientes rozaban la sensible piel de mi intimidad en el proceso.

En el pasillo solo resonaban mis quejidos y jadeos junto con los sonidos provocados por sus succiones. Kaworu era muy bueno en eso, por un momento sentí envidia de todos los imbéciles que pudieron haber estado antes en mi misma situación y tomé sus cabellos con ambas manos, mi ira comenzó a aflorar al pensar que otros lo tuvieron antes como yo lo tenía ahora y penetré su boca de una vez con rudeza.

A él no pareció importarle a pesar de sentía su garganta contraerse a causa de las arcadas, hizo todo por sobreponerse y llevarme el ritmo, adaptándose a las embestidas que le daba. ¡¡¡Dios!!! ¿Pero qué era todo eso? ¡Le estaba follando la boca a mi compañero y me encantaba la sensación!

—Soy una basura -susurré- Lo siento, Kaworu -solté sus cabellos y lo obligué a apartarse, por más que estaba a poco de venirme-

Él se puso de pie y me tomó del rostro con ambas manos, parecía por demás contento y eso me dejó descolocado. Por un momento me sentí arrepentido pero mi cordura volvió a esfumarse cuando lo escuché.

—Dijiste que querías follarme, ¿no? -sonrió de lado y me llevó hasta la sala, apenas conseguí caminar hasta ahí porque tenía el pantalón totalmente bajado hasta mis tobillos- ¡Hazlo entonces!

Se quitó esa sexy ropa interior que traía y la lanzó hacia mí. Se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales colocando sus largas y torneadas piernas sobre los reposabrazos, dejándolas abiertas y enseñándome su erección al igual que su entrada que de un bonito color rosa, que me dio la impresión parecía algo dilatada. Me dí cuenta que no tenía rastros de vellos en su intimidad, es decir, al parecer se rasuraba todo el cuerpo cada vez que le tocaba participar de sus dichosos eventos. ¿Por qué hacía algo así?

—Ven aquí, Shinji -exigió- Fóllame como quieras.

—¿Has tenido sexo con alguien hace poco? -pregunté acercándome a él con cierto recelo, pensaba pedirle un condón pero no quería perder más el tiempo, solo necesitaba saber si había estado con algún chico antes-

—No pero sabía que ibas a buscarme y te facilité el trabajo -sonrió- Estuve jugando un poco yo solo, puedes metérmelo sin problema. Anda, hazlo ya, sé que tienes ganas -apretó sus nalgas, separándolas un poco más y para mí fue la escena más lasciva del mundo-

No me cuestioné ya nada, me posicioné entre sus piernas ya gentilmente abiertas para mi deleite, presionando la punta de mi miembro contra su ansioso y palpitante orificio que parecía pedir a gritos ser profanado por mí. Lo penetré por completo, de golpe y sin preámbulos, él gimió y no supe si fue porque le había provocado dolor o porque le gustó que lo hiciera así pero en verdad fue hermoso.

—¡Ngh...eso es, Shinji! -sonrió con picardía- No te contengas -me hallaba completamente en su tórrido interior que apretaba mi pene de manera deliciosa, en tanto sus manos acariciaban mi abdomen-

Su voz sonaba tan sensual y erótica que no lo resistí más. Empecé a embestirlo tomando sus tobillos con mis manos mientras entraba y salía de él a ritmo acelerado. Me dio la impresión de que lo estaba destrozando pero no podía ni quería parar. El comenzó a masturbarse al sentirme cada vez más profundo en su interior, tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Adoraba verlo así pero sin dudas, lo que más me encantaba de todo eso, eran sus gemidos.

Nunca creí que Kaworu sería el responsable de brindarme la más intensa y ardiente experiencia sexual de toda mi vida. Jamás pensé que me dejaría follarlo de ese modo, de hecho, siempre tuve la idea de que si llegaba al sexo con él, acabaría yo siendo el pasivo pero fue bueno equivocarme esta vez.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhh!!! -lo sentí estremecerse mientras se venía abundante, su vestido quedó estropeado y todo manchado con su propio semen pero su sonrisa indicaba que eso era lo de menos- Córrete adentro, Shinji -pidió sin dejar un momento de estimularse, era como si deseara sacarse hasta la última gota-

Seguí penetrándolo por unos instantes hasta que me vine en su interior, exactamente como me lo había pedido. Esta vez era yo el que se desgastaba en gemidos de placer a la par que lo inundaba por dentro. Fue mejor que hacerlo con una chica, no podía creer que estuviera pensando en eso.

—¡¡¡Mmm...ngh...aaahhh!!!

Mis fluidos fueron tan copiosos que aún cuando tenía mi falo incrustado en el cuerpo de Kaworu, estos comenzaron a escurrirse del interior. Esta vez fui yo el que me acerqué a besarlo y él me correspondió de un modo tierno al tiempo que acariciaba mis mejillas. Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, no estaba arrepentido de nada.

A partir de ese día, las cosas entre él y yo cambiaron para bien. Ahora ya no solo éramos compañeros de departamento, también nos volvimos, compañeros de cama. Empecé a definirme mejor y entendí que no era tan heterosexual como siempre creí. También comencé a acompañar a Kaworu a todas sus sesiones de fotografías y a los eventos en los que participaba, no pensaba dejar que nadie se le acercara con intenciones de ligarlo. Estoy planeando pedirle que sea oficialmente mi novio y proponerle un ocasional cambio de roles. Espero que acepte.

**FIN**


End file.
